PokePoke! Precure Crystal episodes
The episodes to the sequel series PokePoke! Precure Crystal 1. The Adventure Continues! Black Z-Ring!? After everything that happened, the group's adventure continues as they leave the Valley of Seasons and explore more of Lumi. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff the Pink returns to Shadow Mewtwo and begs for her selfish plan. He forgives her and gives all 3 of his minions magical sharp crystals which contain a digimon spirit inside; these are dormant forms of Crysta-Spirs. Later, Jigglypuff the Pink attacks the group with her Crysta-Spir. The cures transform except Ayumi since her Z-Ring is black now. Suddenly, she is pulled into a void of light; inside, she meets with the P8 who all gave up being revived to give Ayumi new powers. Their spirits shall give her power from within the Eevium-Z. Ayumi emerges from the light and becomes Cure Sing again and defeats the Crysta-Spir. The spirits of the P8 appear to the PokePoke! Precure and tell them that the power of Z-Crystals can defeat the forces of evil, but they must find all the crystals before Shadow Mewtwo prepares his new weapon... Ending: Ayumi Z-Crystal: Eevium-Z 2. Evolution Solution?! Mimmy's Big Choice!! When the group stop to take a break by a stream, Mimmy decides to train. During so, she learns a new move called Stomp. For a minute, she glows brightly and feels concerned. It turns out, she can now evolve into Tsareena since Steenee evolve after they learn Stomp. While the others are proud of her, she start to worry since she never thought of evolving since she always had revenge (used to) and world peace on her mind. Kairi tries to comfort her since she went through evolution; however, Mimmy points out that Kairi didn't have a choice since she evolved with an Ice Stone, but Mimmy has a choice and is not sure what to choose. That night, Mimmy tries to train herself by sitting under a waterfall; there she meets a Surskit and a Beautifly. She decides to talk to them and learns that the pair are the same age and actually older than her. Surskit told her how Beautifly chose to evolve and how he stayed the same. While he would be able to fly like Beautifly and be more powerful, he chose to stay as a Surskit thanks to the Everstone; he also states that he loves to feel the water under his feet as he skates. Beautifly told how she chose to evolve so she could be with her best friend more often but also because it was her choice. Mimmy now hearing both sides of the story begins to wonder, but her wondering is halted when Baku suddenly attacks. She changes to Cure Liechi and battles his Crysta-Spir alone since the others aren't nearby. During the battle, Baku threatens to attack Surskit and Beautifly; she remembers their advice and suddenly learns a new move Trop Kick and defeats him and the Crysta-Spir. As the sun rises, the others arrive for they had heard the battle noises. They are shocked to learn that Mimmy learned Trop Kick which is something a Steenee can't learn until after evolving. Not only that, she forgot how to use Stomp since she learn Trop Kick. Surskit and Beautifly thank her by giving her a Z-Crystal they had. Now they have another Z-Crystal! Ending: Mimmy Z-Crystal: Buginium-Z 3. Ghosts in Sequo!? Manami's Opposite?!! The rugged Mount Sequo is the group's next stop as they come into Sequo town at the base of the mountain. Everything looks interesting since unusual erosion caused the mountain and rocks to have holes that create caves and burrows. However, when they arrive to the usually lively town, they find citizens are all hiding in the holes in fear. They soon learn why for they find a pair of ghosts (actual ghosts, not Ghost Pokemon) and run in fear into a big hole. There, they meet a big family of Buneary with a Diggersby (Digg) as the father and a Lopunny (Boots) as the mother. Digg tells them how one of the ghosts showed up a week ago and then the other showed up just yesterday. Everyone in town, even the local Ghost Pokemon, are afraid of the ghosts. Suddenly, the littlest Buneary yells that they are not ghosts and hops off. Boots tells them that the little Buneary is Lisa, the youngest in the family and is always trying to act like a grown up. However, they noticed that Lisa went outside to find the ghosts. The group goes out to try and find her. Manami manages to find her nearby. Lisa tells her how she's treated like a baby since she's the youngest and smallest, but she acts grown up so they won't be so overprotective. Manami argues that a kid should have fun and grow up later. The pair continue to argue when Jigglypuff the Pink shows up with a Crysta-Spir. Manami becomes Cure Ocean and faces the monster. The others soon join her in battle. Lisa watches in awe and finds the ghost pair right next to her. Jigglypuff the Pink notices them and tells that they are spirits of Digimon that they used in the last two Crysta-Spir. While the bodies of the Digimon are still petrified, Shadow Mewtwo recently found a way to extract their spirit within their crystals. Lisa gets angry and suddenly jumps around a lot and twitching her ears up and down. The pair of ghosts suddenly turn into Digi-Eggs and rise into the sky via a ray of life. While this devolpment shocks everyone, Cure Ocean defeats the Crysta-Spir, which release the spirit inside. Lisa does her routine again as the spirit becomes a Digi-Egg and disappears like the other spirits did. Jigglypuff the Pink flees while the group looks at Lisa. That night, they managed to convince her family to join them since her dance ritual allows the spirit to be reborn. Boots thanks them by giving them a Z-Crystal that's been their family heirloom. Lisa is excited at first, but remembers that Manami is with them and the pair start to battle with each other. Ending: Manami Z-Crystal: Groundium-Z 4. Lillie's Memory Returns! Cure Crystal Vs. Marsh!! Through the Tapuium-Z, given to her by the Tapu Fairies Lillie has dreams of who she really is and learns that she lost her memory on her real home. Lillie wakes up when she sees a vison of a woman in pain. She tells the group about her dream, but she can't remember her family, but the suffering woman makes her heart grieve for some reason. Meanwhile, Shadow Mewtwo recruits a Marshadow named Marsh, who believes all humans should stay away from Pokemon. Later, Marsh attacks the group with a Crysta-Spir. Marsh uses his weapon called the Shadow Wing to power up his Crysta-Spir; however, he only attacks Cure Sing and Cure Mystique for he knows they are human. He then sees Lillie and realizes she is a human. As the Crysta-Spir approaches, moments of the woman appear in her head (some are happy, some are sad, and some are awful). Lillie remembers who she is and yells out "MOTHER!" Suddenly, Lillie and the Tapuium-Z glows brightly; in that light, a small Pokemon appears in front of her; she recognizes it as "Nebby". Lillie reappears from the light as Cure Crystal and defeats the Crysta-Spir. After the battle, the group is still in shock for when she becomes Cure Crystal, Lillie looks like.... a human! Ending: Lillie Z-Crystal: Tapuium-Z 5. Swept Away! Lisa and Manami's Friendship!? While camping by a fast river outside of the thick Thicket Forest, the group wake up in the morning to find that Kairi and Frosty have disappeared. After they split up to find them, Lisa and Manami bump into each other and get into another spat. The group meets up at the campsite and Lucky (living up to her name) finds out from a Politoed that Kairi and Frosty went into Thicket Forest. However, Manami and Lisa get into a tumble battle and fall into the river and are swept into the forest. While the group searches for them and Kairi and Frosty, Manami and Lisa face trials that they face together. They soon reveal how jealous they are of each other. Lisa wants to be an only child like Manami since she can't stand being babied by her family but can't seem to get noticed when she does impressive stuff; while Manami wishes she had siblings so she wouldn't always be the center of attention of her friends back in the sea and so she could have someone to play with when her friends were busy. The pair soon find Baku in the forest and he is searching for Frosty as well. He unleashes a Crysta-Spir upon them and Manami becomes Cure Ocean to fight him. During the battle, Baku underestimates Lisa and tries to attack only to be attacked instead by her Bounce attack. Lisa realizes how fun that was and how Manami always talked about how kids having more fun and how grown ups have to work hard. As she thinks about it, Cure Ocean defeats the Crysta-Spir, but she sees Lisa has spaced out and reminds to do her dance to purify the spirit. She then realizes how grown ups have to be responsible for kids so they can have what they need. While baku escapes, the pair find a Z-Crystal inside a flower bud as it blooms before them. As they go off to find the others, they hold their new Z-Crystal as a sign of their friendship. Ending: Manami Z-Crystal: Normalium-Z 6. Three Eggs Means Three Babies!! Kairi and Frosty are Parents?! Manami and Lisa find everyone again, but Kairi and Frosty are still missing. Mimmy appears and tells that she found them (and she has a face of shock). Inside a small thick, they find Frosty, Kairi, and... 3 eggs?!! After getting back to camp, Frosty and Kairi tell them what happened. Last night, Kairi realized she was going to have eggs. Since it's a custom for the parents to have the egg(s) in a private place, Frosty took her into the forest to have her eggs. Then Frosty starts to panic for he realizes that he's going to be a father. However, while everyone tries to calm him down, Mimmy talks to Kairi how her eggs might have to be taken to her family's village for safety since the travelling and the enemies will be dangerous for them even after they hatch. Kairi argues that she wants her and Frosty to be there for her babies when they hatch or it might traumitize them when their parents aren't there and they see someone else. Usually, when a Pokemon hatches, it assumes the first face it sees is its mother. Mimmy tells her it's for the best, but Kairi bursts out that Mimmy just can't stand how big the group is and attempts to run but is still exhausted from laying her eggs and faints. Meanwhile, Baku, who witnessed the eggs, reports to Shadow Mewtwo. Since the babies will have genes of a Digimon on them and Baku hates Digimon, he suggests that they squash them. However, Shadow Mewtwo denys the order for the parents will become enraged with revenge. Later, Baku decides to take the eggs instead and unleashes a Crysta-Spir to do it. Kairi gets really angry at his motiff and becomes Cure Blizzard and much stronger than before as she defeats the Crysta-Spir. That night, Mimmy decides to at least let the eggs stay at least until they hatch and Kairi apologizes for yelling at her. Mimmy admits that it's hard travelling with a big group, but a group like them always looks out for each other. Ending: Kairi Z-Crystal: NA 7. Farewell, Lumi!! A Shady Sea Voyage!! Dawn comes to Ayumi in her dream again and tells her that the Firo continent is in trouble now. The next day, the group make and take a raft down the fast river (finding a Z crystal during the ride) and end up at the sea shore where they signal their Lapras friends. During the voyage, many things happen: Kairi gets overprotective of her eggs, Lisa starts to feel seasick, and Manami splashes everyone while she swims beside the Lapras. Ayumi starts to worry that these moments will weaken the team work. Though no one notices it, a mysterious shadow crawls into their shadow and whispers something. Ayumi notices sudden changes: Mimmy helps Kairi with her eggs, Layla and Lillie help Lisa adjust to the sea, and Manami stops splashing a lot. As they see Firo on the horizon, Zebu arrives on a hovercraft and attacks with a Crysta-Spir. Ayumi leads the cures into battle, but the Crysta-Spir can swim and most of them can't. Suddenly, the mysterious shadow crawls into Ayumi's shadow and whispers a plan to her. The plan works with the Crysta-Spir defeated and Zebu retreats. As Firo comes closer and closer into view, Ayumi wonders how who whispered to her as the shadow hides inside her shadow... Ending: Ayumi Z-Crystal: Grassium-Z 8. On to the Next Continent!! Hot Time on Firo!! Firo is the smallest of the continents, but it's the hottest continent with the giant Torch Volcano and several lava pits. Ending: Ha-Chan Z-Crystal: Firium-Z 9. Manami's Sick?! Get Her Water, Lisa!! Due to her body being made up 80% of water, Manami becomes dehydrated! Ending: Manami Z-Crystal: Waterium-Z 10. The Voice of Shadows?! Twin Cures' Big Spat?! Lucky and Sweet Leaf have a spat, but soon make up thanks to a voice in the shadows. Ending: Lucky and Sweet Leaf Z-Crystal: NA 11. Marsh's Hatred!? Shadow Wing!? The group meet with Marsh the Marshadow and learn that their secret helper in the shadows is his twin brother Shady. Ending: Layla Z-Crystal: Marshadium-Z 12. Puppets on a String!! A Threat on Pinky-Mon!? An accident during a Pinky-Mon performance was proven not to be an accident. Ha-Chan pretends to be a detective to figure out who is planning to get rid of the girl band. Ending: Ha-Chan Z-Crystal: Primarium-Z 13. Hot Spring Resort!! Eggs are Eggnapped!? After the group arrive at the world famous Firo Hot Springs Resort, Ayumi suggest to take a day-off so they can recharge. However, an unkown Pokemon eggnapps Kairi and Frosty's eggs! Ending: Kairi Z-Crystal: NA 14. Save the Eggs!! Thief is Layla's Childhood Rival!? The chase is on to save the 3 eggs. Layla manages to catch up to the Pokemon and get the hooded cape off her to reveal the thief to be a Weavile. Not just any Weavile, but Sheena, Layla's rival as a kid. Ending: Layla Z-Crystal: Darkium-Z 15. Cold Cave on Hot Continent?! The Ice Diamonds of Dia!! After getting the eggs back, Kairi and Frosty lead the group into Glacier Cave and they have a reunion with Princess Dia. Ending: Kairi Z-Crystal: Icium-Z 16. Zebu's Great Trap!! To the Volcano Peak!! Sun-Sun is kidnapped by Zebu and taken to the top of Torch Volcano, where not even a regular Fire Pokemon can last long. So Ayumi, Ha-Chan, Gueru, En-En, and Lillie have to make the trip on their own since they are not actually Pokemon. Ending: Lillie Z-Crystal: NA 17. A Lava(Lotta) Trouble on Torch Volcano!! Ha-Chan is forced to battle Zebu alone while Cure Sing, Gueru and Enen try to save Cure Crystal and Sun-Sun from falling into the volcano. Ending: Ayumi Z-Crystal: NA 18. The Power of Traauma!? Cure-up Cure Rapapa! Traauma finally regains his original power form sealed by the Precure thanks to the Linkle Emerald. But Ha-Chan uses her own magic to become her human form and Cure Felice to stop Trauuma for good! Ending: Ha-Chan Z-Crystal: Incium-Z 19. Next Stop, Xerra, the Last Continent!! After meeting up with the group at the base of Torch Volcano, Ayumi has a daydream about Dawn who tells her that she is sealed on Mt. Xerra on the final continent Xerra. Ending: Lucky and Sweet Leaf Z-Crystal: NA 20. Jula Island Kingdom Stop!? Big Adventure on Small Island!! The big sea storm washes the group onto the shore of Jula Island, a small kingdom island. However, they've been separated. Ayumi, Gueru, Lillie, Manami, and Layla managed to wash up on shore by the Lapras, who are all just a little shook up. Ayumi comes up with a plan to find everyone; Gueru and Manmi will wait with the Lapras by the shore just outside the eastern side of the castle (the meeting spot) while Ayumi, Lillie, and Layla split up to search for everyone in the town, jungle, and along the shore (and finally meet up at the meeting spot after searching). Lillie easily finds Ha-Chan and Sweet Leaf in town and Layla finds Kairi and Frosty along the shore. While the groups meet up at the meeting spot, Ayumi searches the jungle while Mimmy, who is also in the jungle, is searching for everyone, but only found a Z-Crystal. The pair eventually meet up, but Baku finds them and unleashes a giant Crysta-Spir. The pair change to their Cure forms and battle. At the meeting spot, the group see the Crysta-Spir and the other cures rush off to join the fight and find Lucky along the way. When the cure reunite, the 3 special Crystals (the one Mimmy found, the one found on Torch Volcano, and the one given to them by the Pinky-Mon band) glow and grant them their team attack. The power defeats the Crysta-Spir instantly, but Baku had disappeared. Since they haven't found Lisa, the Digi-Spirit can't be reborn and looms over them. Luckily, Lucky (being lucky) tells them that the others are at the castle. Meanwhile the others are waiting in a guest room of the castle and one of the eggs gives off a brief glow... Ending: Mimmy Z-Crystal: Decidium-Z 21. The Eggs Hatch!? Adventures in Babysitting!! Before the battle, Lisa, Enen, Lucky, Sun-Sun, and the eggs were lucky to find shelter at Jula Castle after they were swept onto the island. However, the eggs start to glow a few times, which is a sign that they'll hatch soon. Lucky doesn't notice this since she saw the battle with the giant Cryst-Spir going on and leaves them. The trio worry about the eggs and realize that Kairi and Frosty must know that their babies are about to hatch. Sun-Sun volunteers to find them while Lisa declares that she will watch the eggs. Enen worries about her plan since she is still a kid (a mature kid, but still a kid) and that the castle is having a party downstairs. Pretty soon, the 3 eggs hatch into two Vulpix (fire and ice) and a baby Digimon called Poyomon, who thinks Lisa is his mom. The 3 soon prove to be a handful for Lisa, especially after Poyomon sneaks out of the room and sneaks into the party where he starts to devour one of the berry pies. Lisa finds him, but Poyomon digivolves into Tokomon, an In-Training Digimon (caused by the energy of the food). Though she takes him back, the pair of Vulpix sneaked out when she opened the door and Tokomon squirmed out of her grasp. Meanwhile, Enen meets the reunited group outside the castle to tell them the eggs have hatched. As he does this, Lisa finds the trio crashing the party from knocking stuff over to eating. Tokomon continues to eat the berry pies and suddenly digivolves to his Rookie form Patamon (with a blue spot over his eye). Overwhelmed, Lisa admits that she is not able to handle the trio, but the little Patamon hugs her which makes her feel better. Just then, Baku appears and grabs the 3 babies with Psychic. As the babies cry, he proclaims that he will take them to Shadow Mewtwo. Suddenly, an enraged Kairi and Frosty (who digivolved to Alicomon) emerge and freeze him solid while the others come in and catch the babies. The babies realize that Kairi and Frosty are their real parents and go to them. The Vulpix are named Kira (ice) and Dash (fire) while Lisa names the Patamon Berry who calls her "big sister". Ending: Lucky and Sweet Leaf Z-Crystal: NA 22. Off to Xerra!! The Berry Under the Sea! The next day after the craziness of yesterday and the spirit is reborn, the group return to the Lapras and head off for Xerra. Kira, Dash, and Berry ask a lot of questions about things around them. Mimmy talks to the new parents about the subject of leaving their babies with Kairi's parents since travel might be a bit much for them and how Baku will try to take them away. Kairi knows it would be what's best for them, but little Kira overhears and asks if they'll really be sent away with big sparkling eyes full of tears. Mimmy instantly changes her mind at the sight, but her mind changes by half when speedy and jumpy Dash pounces on her. Meanwhile, Lisa tries to stop Berry from eating their food when Baku suddenly appear with 2 Crysta-Spirs, and he aims Psychic at the kids. Layla protects the two Vulpix by jumping in front of the attack (since Dark types are immune to Psychic attacks), but Berry is taken by Baku. The group changes and battle with the Crysta-Spirs and managed to beat them. However, Baku got away during the battle, so Cure Ocean uses her swimming skils to catch up. When she jumps onto his hovercraft, the splashes of water from her jump cause the machine to short circuit and explode. While Baku does a blast off (like Team Rocket) Ocean and Berry seem to have disappeared. Manami, who changed back after the explosion, can't figure out where she landed but finds her antennae stuck between the sea rocks she landed on. Luckily, Berry uses Boom Bubble to loosen her antennae while Manami looks to see that Berry is flying for the first time and thinks how powerful the Boom Bubble was. The pair find a Z-Crystal wedged between the rocks and Berry gets it out just as they see the others on the Lapras. After they resume the journey, Mimmy sees that the kids are not as vulernable as she thought. Manami says that its because they were born with courage. Ending: Manami Z-Crystal: Rockium-Z 23. The Howl of Rockruff!! (Part 1) After arriving on Xerra, the group finds themselves on Rocky Beach where a tribe of Lycanroc and Rockruff live. They learn that tomorrow is the Howl of Rockruff, 2 days where all Rockruff who are 2 years old (in dog years) chose to perform a howl at midnight or noon where they evolve into Lycanroc. At midnight, they watch as the Rockruff who chose to howl at midnight evolve into the midnight form of Lycanroc, yet Ayumi notices one of the Rockruff sitting between two Lycanroc (one on the left is Midday form and one on right is Midnight form) and the pup looks worried. The Lycanroc (Coro and Lune) start to argue about the Rockruff howling now or at noon. Later, Ayumi talks to the Rockruff, Emerald, and she learns the 2 Lycanroc are her older brothers and are arguing over which form is better for her (or their own opinion), but she can't chose between day or night. The pair watch the sunrise and Emerald's mood changes since dawn and dusk are her favorite times of day; Ayumi listens how Emerald talks about the sunrise and sunset and how they both give off a special glow. She knows since she was born at sunset and the sun gave a green glow, which gave her the name Emerald. However, Coro and Lune appear and both urge her with the upcoming howls since there are 3 left (the one at noon, the second at midnight, and the final at noon the next day). Emerald suddenly turns aggressive and tackles them both before running off. Ending: Ha-Chan Z-Crystal: NA 24. The Howl of Rockruff!! (Part 2) There is no sign of Emerald anywhere after she ran off. The tribe leader (Emerald's father) explains to Ayumi that the evolution time make Rockruff agressive before he scolds Coro and Lune for being selfish. Later, during the Midday Howl, Ayumi decides to try and find Emerald and the brothers join her. Pretty soon, the evening sky is upon them as the sunset approaches. Luckily, they find Emerald on Twilight Ridge, but the pup is still feeling agressive. The brothers apologize and try to talk sense into her. Emerald calms down and apologizes for arguing and not telling them that she doesn't want to be either form of Lycanroc as looks out at the setting sun. The trio join her and see the green light that shimmers at sunset. Emerald starts to howl and her brothers join her. However, they suddenly stop when they see Emerald start to glow and evolve into Lycanroc, sunset form! That night, their father tells them that only very special Rockruff can even go through the evolution. The siblings thank Ayumi for her help by giving her their tribe's special Z-Crystal. The next morning, the group departs from Rocky Beach to continue their journey to Mt. Xerra. Ending: Ayumi Z-Crystal: Lycanium-Z 25. Pika Festival!! Pika Pika Power!? The group find themselves in the Village of Pikachu, a village full of Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu (both forms) live together. They meet a pair of Pichu brothers who tells them about the Pika Festival happening now. Anyone can join the festival, but they must have Pika Pika Power, which confuses the entire group. They want to join the festival, so they split to have fun and figure what Pika Pika Power is. However, everyone they ask said, "Pika Pika Power is Pika Pika Power!" Unfortunately, during the night dance, Marsh shows up and crashes the party with his Crysta-Spir. Shady emerges from Ayumi's shadow to reason with him while the others battle with the Crysta-Spir. While the monster is powered up by Marsh's Shadow Wing, the cures struggle until the other Pokemon cheer them on. Ayumi realizes that Pika Pika Power is actually the power of friendship as the group feels energized from the cheers. They use a special attack called Pika Pika Power Thunder and defeat the Crysta-Spir. Marsh disappears while Shady looks sad. Ayumi promises him that Marsh will under Pika Pika Power one day too as the festival resume. The Pichu from before give them their villages special Z-Crystals for stopping the monster and for learning about Pika Pika Power. PIKA!! Ending: Pikachu special ending Z-Crystals: Electrium-Z Pikanium-Z Pikashunium-Z Aloraichium-Z 26. Scared or Scarred?? Festival Scare Test!? The Pika Festival continues the next day, but everyone is napping. The Pichu brothers tell the group that the mid day activities take place at night for the Scare Test in the forest. The reason why is this day is about the Lost Pikachu, the Pikachu who wandered into the forest and never came out for they say her ghost roams inside the eerie old mansion at the heart of the forest. When they hear that the prize for reaching the finish line at the mansion gate first is a Z-Crystal, the group decides to enter. That night, while Kairi, Frosty, Enen, and their kids stay in the village (since the kids are too young for the Scare Test and Enen is too scared), the others take in the Forest Scare Test. However, they realize that the "scares" are fake handmade ghost and some Ghost Pokemon looking to feast on fear (literally). At the end of the trail, the group find the Z-Crystal, but they hear moaning sounds. Lucky, who kept to herself how scared she was of ghosts, runs off into the eerie mansion. Sweet Leaf, Lisa, and Lillie followed her in, but the others were locked out at the door closed shut. Now the trio are stuck inside the mansion with the Lost Pikachu... Ending: Lillie Z-Crystal: Ghostium-Z 27. Legend of the Lost Pikachu!! Eerie Encounter?! After they get locked the old mansion, Sweet Leaf, Lisa, and Lillie try to calm down the frightened Lucky who fears her luck has run out. The others try to get the door open, but the mansion is made with stones instead of wood. Meanwhile, the 4 girls try to find a way out but hear a moaning voice, which they think belongs to the Lost Pikachu... Suddenly, Lucky triggered a switch that activates a secret door on the wall as it revolves and pits her on the other side of the wall. Suddenly, she sees a pair of eyes and feels super frightened. But the eyes reveal they belong to a Mimikyu (a Pokemon that imitates Pikachu) named MimiChu. MimiChu tells her that she is the Lost Pikachu reborn, but she just wants friends unlike the other ghosts in the forest. Lucky starts to realize how Ghost Pokemon only scare others because they need negative emotions for food. However, MimiChu explains that she did not do all the moaning and lock down. The cause reveals to be Baku with a small ghost like Crysta-Spir (which was the real moaning voice). Luckily, the other girls found the secret door and prepared to battle. While Cure Crystal and Cure Sweet face the Crysta-Spir, Cure Starbeam faces off against Baku. Her anger for his scares forced him to tell why. Shadow Mewtwo needed negative energy for his weapon and scare tests provide lots of energy. Starbeam tells him the ghosts need it more since the fear energy is needed to nourish them. As she unleashes Shooting Star Jabs, Baku disappears while dropping one of the fear vials. The pair defeat the Crysta-Spir and Lisa releases the Spirit. MimiChu leads them outside where everyone was waiting as the sun rised. Lucky gives the fear in the vial to the forest ghosts as the villagers open up to MimiChu. The next night, everyone watches the final night fireworks and will prepare to continue their way to Mt. Xerra tomorrow. As the MimiChu and the 4 girls watch the fireworks together, Lucky realizes that she still is lucky. Ending: Lucky and Sweet Leaf Z-Crystal: Mimikium-Z 28. Roadblock Snorlax?! Find the PokeFlute!! There is a sleeping Snorlax blocking the path and the only way to move her is to find a PokeFlute Ending: Poke-Flute song Z-Crystal: Snorlium-Z 29. Friends in Love! Reunion with Ziggy!! The group reunites with Ziggy the Zangoose and meet her love Cobu the Seviper. However, a group of local Zangoose and a group of local Seviper are in a feud and attempt to get between Ziggy and Cobu. Kairi and Frosty attempt to help them by getting out of the two tribes' territories. Ending: Kairi Z-Crystal: NA 30. Fly Like the Wind, Noibat!! Swim like the Sea Manami!! When she finds a Noibat being teased for not flying, Manami attempts to teach him how to fly. Ending: Manami Z-Crystal: Flyinium-Z 31. 3 Sided Battle! Hitmon-where? The local Mudbray and Mudsdale of Muddy Hills are in jepoardy of loosing their home when 3 brothers: a Hitmonchan, a Hitmonlee, and a Hitmontop, feud over who's the best fighter and are destroying homes in the process. Can Layla and Ayumi help them resolve before Muddy Hills become Desolate Hills? Ending: Lillie Z-Crystal: Fightinium-Z 32. Pinky-Mon's New Song!! Jigglypuff the Pink's Trial?! After meeting up with Pinky-Mon again, the group is shocked to learn that Jigglypuff the Pink is actually Shirley Igglybuff's sister. Jigglypuff the Pink and her puppets attempt to thwart the next Pinky-Mon performance only to be shocked that the concert is really for her. Shirley wrote a special song just to help her sister change sides. Will it work or will the puppets continue to control Jigglypuff the Pink? Ending: Lillie Z-Crystal: Fairium-Z Misadventures of Ellen and Lyria While the rest of the Precure travel the Pokemon World, Ellen and Lyria (who went to Earth to guard the World Key so Shadow Mewtwo's army can't get to Earth) have misadventures with characters from the Suite Precure series in these 5 minute shorts. 1. Strange New World After coming into the human world, Lyria is overwhealmed by the music of Kanon Town. Ellen and her friends attempt to catch her before someone sees her. 2. Sunset Song Lyria loves Kanon Town, but the sunset at sea reminds her of home. Luckily, Hummy and Ellen show her that singing helps with being homesick. 3. Cupcake Rush While showing Lyria how to make her family's famous cupcakes, Kanade has to go to the store to get more sprinkles. Lyria calls Ellen and Hummy over and promises to bake the rest of the cupcakes. However, baking cupcakes is never as easy as eating them as chaos rushes with disasters in toll. 4. Hummy Can Dance Hummy is jealous of Lyrio's dancing skills and tries to learn how to dance like him. However, cats don't always land on their feet. 5. Sing Along, Ako Lyria learns that Ako loves to sing, but the girl is usually very serious. During attempts to urge her to sing, Ako starts to get annoyed. Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series Category:Crossovers Category:PokePoke! Precure Category:Sequels Category:Episode Lists